Funtime Foxy
:For info on Funtime Foxy's Original counterpart, click here. Funtime Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a Funtime redesign of the original Foxy. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appears to be the same as Foxy from the first game with the majority of it fur colored white. It wears a pink garment and has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, three small fluffs of fur on top of it head, pink toes and stomach, and pink inside it ears and around it eyes, and at the tip of the tail. It has bright pink cheeks and a red bow tie. It also has long, sharp pink nails and the entire head is shown to have moving faceplates. Unlike the normal counterpart of Foxy, has 5 fingers. Like Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a small round speaker on its chest. Role in Sister Location Funtime Foxy appears in the Funtime Auditorium and can attack the player in Night 3 while they attempt to crawl to the Parts and Services room. The player must constantly flash Funtime Foxy while moving, otherwise Foxy will kill them. Upon returning from the Parts/Service Room, Foxy will eventually jumpscare the player, unavoidably, as this leads into Night 4. On Night 5 Foxy will eventually become part of Ennard. Their role in murdering children is possibly luring them away by imitating their parents. Trivia *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton legs. **Funtime Foxy is also Foxy's only counterpart that possesses a tail. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple instead of white and pink. * Apart from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is one of the only characters that came from the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria line. This is quite unusual, as in the past, Freddy has been in partnership with Bonnie and Chica rather than Foxy. **Funtime Foxy holds a strong resemblance to Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's, scrap the eyepatch and hook. *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and their core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withereds. *Funtime Foxy is the only Sister Location character currently playable in FNAF world **Funtime Foxy is also the first animatronic in the main FNAF series (excluding FNAF world) to have their appearance revealed before their game is even announced. *Even though the Funtime Foxy in FNaF World looks to be to be the intact version of Mangle, this one is not. *As Scott had said on Steam, Funtime Foxy's jumpscare is the scariest jumpscare to him. *It's impossible to avoid Funtime Foxy's jumpscare because it will always scare the player at the end of Night 3. *On Night 1, HandUnit does not address Funtime Foxy by any pronouns. On Night 2 the Angsty Teen addresses Funtime Foxy as a male once and on Night 3 HandUnit addresses Funtime Foxy as a female two times. **This also occurs with Phantom Mangle in FNAF world ***Scott probably does this as a joke due to a gender debate by the community. It started in the second game, where people were unsure if Toy Foxy (Mangle) was male or female. A steam post was made asking the gender of the animatronic, and Scott answered "Yes." Ever since then, the question still remains if this pink and white Foxy counterpart is male or female. * As shown in the blueprint of Funtime Foxy, it can release variable scents. *Funtime Foxy is the only animatronic to have a animatronic counterpart from a different generation with the same name. *Funtime Foxy is one of the two animatronics in the game not to have a voice, the other being Minireena. Error * During Funtime Foxy's jumpscare the 2 top face plates are noticeably clipping through there ears, same happens with Funtime Freddy but its less noticeable. Gallery Funtime_Foxy's_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Foxy on Stage at Circus Baby's Pizza World. Foxy.PNG|Funtime Foxy as they appear in the Extras Menu. FNAFSL Funtime Foxy Onstage.gif|Funtime Foxy Dancing Of Funtime Auditorium|link=Funtime Foxy funtimefoxyblueprint.png|Funtime Foxy's blueprint. Lolbit.png|The Lolbit mask that replaces the Ennard mask on a rare occurance. Funtime Foxy in the Dark.png|Funtime Foxy in the dark. Funtime Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare. Screen Shot 2016-10-17 at 5.35.51 PM.png|Funtime Foxy's remains. * Category:Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Female Category:Band Members